Under the Mistletoe
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Hanji has set up a well-known trap for everyone by the mess hall doorway. A fluffy xmas one-shot. Levi/Eren


**AN: **Tralalalalaalaaaaaaa! Some holiday spirit!

I know this is just silly stuff but this is my contribution to this year's Christmas hullaballoo.

And I feel kinda guilty for taking so much time to write stuff and now I will be away for 2 days on a trip so here is this stupid fluff thingy haha. Everything doesn't have to have a big grand final or awesome twisted plot. Simple things can be enjoyable too.

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

Everyone was busy decorating the old castle. It was Christmas time and it was one of the few holidays they celebrated. Hanji was in charge of the decorations as usual. Others had given her free hands after many years ago she had almost ruined Christmas because they had not let her do her decorations.

Hanji was also the culprit for various mistletoes around the base. She had purposely put one over the mess hall's entrance which all the people were forced to pass through. Most of the soldiers knew there was one and quickly passed through the door, not lingering any longer than necessary in case they ran into someone. Some hung around to catch just the person they wanted.

So far Armin had run into Sasha at the doorway and she had given him a sweet little peck on the lips, wishing him merry christmas. Armin had blushed but had been more surprised to see her not stuffing her face at the food table.

Jean had a smile blastered on his face for the rest of the day since he had run into Mikasa by the door. He relived the sweet memory in his mind while Mikasa was wiping her mouth clean in the kitchen.

Hanji herself ran into Erwin and he kissed her lightly, wishing merry christmas to her while complimenting her on the decorations.

Levi walked in with Eren in tow. Hanji screeched for them to stop and Levi did. "What's wrong?" he asked but Hanji completely ignored him.

"Eren, look a mistletoe!" Hanji squealed all the way from the tree that she was decorating.

Eren looked up and indeed there was a mistletoe over their heads.

"You know what that means?" Hanji giggled, putting some balls on the tree's branches.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest about to walk further into the room. "It is just a silly old tradi-mmhmh!"

Eren effectively cut him off mid sentence. He had grabbed him by his cravat, kissing him. Levi's arms flailed around before he clutched hold of Eren's arms as the kiss deepened.

"Who the fuck gave him cider?!" Levi was seemingly angry but he kept licking his lips as he fixed his cravat quickly.

"I haven't drank any.." Eren started to say but Levi slapped a hand over his mouth.

Hanji kept giggling to herself, throwing some string decorations on the tree. "Erwin, darling, could you put the star on top?" She called out to their commander.

And so with the star on top of the tree, the Christmas meal could begin. The hall filled with merry talk and laughter. People ate, drank and slowly the hall started to empty as the evening progressed.

Eren was one of the people to stay behind and help with the cleaning despite Hanji assuring him that she and her cleaning crew could take care of it. How could Eren leave when Levi had stayed behind to clean as well. There was a slight pink tint on Levi's cheeks. He had enjoyed a few drinks with the dinner, Eren had noted.

Levi took a ladder and went to take the mistletoe away from the doorway.

Eren quickly made his way to him. "Let me help you, sir." He was genuinely worried the man might fall down.

Levi looked up to the mistletoe and then to Eren, sighing. He climbed up the ladder only a few steps so that he was slightly taller than Eren. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Eren's lips. "Merry Christmas, Jaeger." He then climbed up to rip the mistletoe away and thus ending it causing any more harm. But when he came down, Eren swooped him in his arms and kissed him again.

"Hey, you are only supposed to kiss once!" Hanji exclaimed as she was also leaving the now clean room.

When they broke apart, Levi said, "Shut up, four-eyes." The smile on his face made his rudeness lose all its power.

Hanji patted Eren on the back. "You kids go to bed, it's past your curfew."

"Yes, mother," Levi called after her. When she was gone, they were left alone in the hall.

"Merry Christmas, Levi Heichou," Eren said softly, closing the gap between them once more.

The mistletoe lay on the floor completely forgotten.

* * *

**AN: **I almost literally fell of my chair when writing this. One of the legs of my chair broke and I managed to get a grip on the desk and not fall down. Phew, that gave me a scare.

I feel sorry for the mistletoe.


End file.
